Zlost
Inter-Galactic Multi Dimensional Dominion of Directorate Zlost is directorated by Directorator of the Universe and all Dimensions and Time/Space. - Politics and History Zlost is the High Councilor of the World Directorate and maintains the largest mobilized force in the known universe. Zlost functions as a Dominion encompassing colonies and captured/occupied territories as an organ of the nation. Dominion territories are numerous due to significant military campaigns of aggressive expansion as well as defensive tactics against the infidel hordes. At a point Zlost enemies surpassed 780 individual nations, many times in coalition with one another. The majority of said nations have been defeated and conquered, subsequently including them in the dominion. The lessons and tactics developed through these wars were catalogged and are now used as reference by all generals of the Dominion. In the prehistory era Zlost had long battled against the New Axis Powers in a earthly struggle for supremacy. At a point Zlost encompassed nearly 1/3rd of the landmass of Earth. However after numerous successful campaigns relieving NAP of many of its territories with the aid of its soviet Allies Zlost was betrayed by the UNT, a xenophobic organization. This led to a murderous campaign against Zlost by the largest coalition known to this date. I'll do the rest later, here is a short version: ZLOST ERA, FEB 06, 2008 Two months pass and Zlost is gifted a "sexy mountain oracle" who could predict the future... Zlost resembles Khazakstan at this point becase of borat. ZE, Era of Uncertainty, At that time everyone still used the Earth Map, however, the nazis were still around so there were a bunch of wars between NAP and the scattered socialist alliances. The nazis were ALWAYS winning. Zlost became Russia on the map. ZE, Crimson Times Then there was a big war (like WW2 but a bunch more countries were nazis) and Super Empire of Napoleon and Hitler, or KAPPAN, or someone, decided to invade Zlost in the winter. You can guess how that turned out. But it didn't matter because the Socialists were disorganized and quabbling over unpertinent matters and kept being destroyed by NAPs. This lasted a long time... ZE, Tides of War Some lamer managed to get the Socialists together but did not want to do anything with the power. Zlost siezed control of the Group (no alliances yet) and used its forces to destroy NAP and its allies. Using this initiative Zlost funded the Directorate with Krakohzia and Levant Al Asad to function as a shadow governmental organization which controls the universe through subversion and misinformation but in the end stands for everything that is rightful and just. ZE, 3G AGE A spoiled prince had insulted Zlost, Zlost carried out special ops to rid the prince of his prized posetion the planet of 3GH and surounding timespace warp. Directorate High Command Headquarters established. Colonists come from Laptev and Earth and the Extended Dominion (colonies). ZE, Age of Connivers Having anihilated the NAPs in subsequent campagins following the Tides of War Zlost was now a member of the UNT. UNT leadership was quickly over run by meme-kids and 15 year old heirs to thrones and Zlost ejected itself from the alliance. The United Nations of Tyrany teamed up with ACR and NAP, Paraguay, Jedis, and a bunch of other lamers and drove Zlost from Earth. Zlost exodused to the 3GH subspace where it established home base. ZE, Age of Religion A bunch of Christian alliances were taken over by shadow governments not belonging to the Directorate. We would not stand for it and a war insued of attempting to gain subversive control over a nation by using dummy provinces posing as nations. We had succeeded but were outed by the enemy. Christian alliances died off. will finish later or not. in the end Zlost destroyed the earth only mole-people live there now that's the spoiler. Civilization The age of the Zlostist civilization is uncertain by mortal understanding of time. Since the acquisition of the Sexy Mountain Oracle from a since expired civilization the Zlostists have transcended mortal bounds by realizing their perception of time, as yours is now, was backwards and have since developed technologies mimicking this which allow for the fluent travel and existence im multiple times and moving in multiple time directions, simultaneously. - People Crime is non-existent due to the constant vigilance of a well organized policing force which exclusively uses capital punishment against all violators of the law. Zlost has great pride in its powerful military force which does not hesitate to reprimand any violation of the law publicly and with unusually excessive force. Religious tolerance is non-existent as all citizens are restricted to follow the State Religion. In Zlost, learning is held to the highest of virtues and any citizen may take free classes to further their education. The citizens of Zlost are so environmentally conscious they live entirely on the three day old droppings of vegetarian animals. The work day has been extended to 24 hours, given that sleep is a commodity which only the wealthy can afford, and any freedom which a citizen understands should be available to them is made available once it is forwarded to all known acquaintances and posted in their front lawn for the public to review.